Misunderstanding
by KittyGirl2413
Summary: One encounter leads to many misunderstandings. Pairings [AoKaga] [KiKuro] and [MidoTaka]
1. 1:Cheating?

"Kuroko-cchi, do you know what's going on with Kagami-cchi this past week?" Kise asked his boyfriend after he read the email he just received.

"Is it Aomine-kun demanding a one-on-one again?" Kuroko asked while putting his novel aside and looking at Kise, who was lying on his lap.

"Yes! And you know how he always asks Kagami-cchi instead of me!" whined the blonde.

"I know, but we should go before Aomine-kun decides to take his frustration out on an innocent by stander." With that the couple got on their shoes and left.

Aomine was annoyed to no end. For a week his boyfriend had been avoiding him. Whenever Aomine texted or called Kagami to meet up, the redhead would apologize and say that he is busy or has a lot of homework to do, but that was a lie, since Tetsu was in his class and always said that they had no assignments. It really annoyed Aomine to the point where he ended up calling Kise everyday and demanding a one-on-one to ease his frustration a bit.

"Aomine-cchi!" Aomine turned around to face the blonde and Kuroko after he made a dunk, which shook the hoop.

"You're late, dumbass." He barked.

"So mean-suu!"

"Aomine-kun did Kagami-kun refuse you a match again?" Questioned Kuroko.

"Yeah! The moron said that he had a history essay to write and that he didn't want to be disturbed. I can assume that it's not true, Tetsu." Aomines voice was getting lower with each word, showing that he was sad about the lie.

"It isn't, we got no essays to write from and subject." replied Kuroko with an emotionless face but disappointment filled his voice.

"As I thought." Aomine said, more to himself than to anyone and looked at the orange ball at his feet.

"Maybe something is going on with Kagami-cchi and he wants to be alone?" suggested Kise.

"I'm his boyfriend, Kise, we are supposed to rely on each other with anything. If he has a problem he should be able to talk to me...or maybe he got bored with - OUCH! Tetsu! What was that for?!" grunted Aomine after he received an ignite pass to his stomach.

"For acting out of character Aomine-kun. You shouldn't doubt yourself about your relationship with Kagami-kun." As usual Kuroko was expressionless but his voice was scolding.

"Ah I got it, I go-"

"TAIGA! QUIT IT! Hahaha! It's not fair! Stop it!"

At the sound of Kagami's first name being called, Aomine, Kise and Kuroko looked at each other with wide, shocked eyes.

"Do you think, that it's actually Kagami-cchi?" asked Kise cautiously.

"One way to find out," answered Aomine.

They all left their basketball court and headed to the next court that was hidden behind trees and bushed. When the got close enough to see who was on the court without being seen they all stopped dead in their tracks. There on the court stood Kagami Taiga, his red and black hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, his shirt was gone, revealing his tanned, muscled body, covered in sweat and his basketball shorts moving lightly around his toned legs.

Opposite him sat a girl with a basketball lying under her right leg. At the angle the three boys stood, they could only see how the crimson-black hair, surprisingly similar to Kagamis, covered her face and stuck to her neck and shoulders. They saw how her chest and stomach moved with every breath she inhaled, because of the top that revealed all of her stomach, which was covered in sweat. She had black ripped shorts, her slim yet nicely toned legs were exposed and her feet were clad in black and orange Adidas shoes, although her right leg had a bandage wrapped around her ankle. Even though they couldn't see her face they could tell that she was beautiful.

"Not fair Taiga! I've been playing with an injury against you for the past three days because four days ago you decided to push me to my limits!" whined the girl.

"Hey, hey! Don't blame me, Tora! It was you who decided to play longer than usual! Not my fault you couldn't take it!" teased Kagami while walking up to her. Once he was in front of her , he bent down, placed the ball in her lap and picked her up bride style. "Good thing we didn't bring our bags, right? Now what do you want for dinner?" With that they walked away.

"Heh, told you he got bored Tetsu. I'm going home, I'm not up for basketball anymore."

Kuroko could not say anything. The sad, glazed over with tears, blue eyes made him speechless. He could not believe that Kagami was cheating on him. He turned to Kise and buried his face his chest. On instinct Kise wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Kuroko-cchi?"

"I don't understand, how could he have done that to Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun knew how much Aomine-kun treasured him. So why? Was he just messing around with Aomine-kun? Could he be that hearthess?"' Kuroko could not hold back.

After they won against Tōō in Winter Cup and showed Aomine fun in playing again, they were all happy. Kagami had brought back the old Aomine who smiled and enjoyed basketball. The fact that he could do that made Aomine fall in love with Kagami. A month of those two spending every afternoon together and even do sleepovers ( mostly and Kagami's) got them to confess and get together. Everybody could see that all those insults and fights were simply a show of affection, so Kuroko could not understand, how after six months of being together and showing all that affection, how could Kagami now turn around and cheat on Aomine.

"Ku-Kuroko-cchi, maybe...maybe that is some relative of Kagami-cchis' maybe we're just jumping into conclusions..?" Even though Kise tried to reason out who that girl was, he wasn't so sure himself.

"I don't think relatives act so intimate with each other, Kise-kun." Kuroko sighed. He tried to imagine that in his head but he just couldn't believe it.

"I guess, let's go home and try to contact Aomine-cchi, alright?" Kuroko looked up at his boyfriend and nodded, lacing their hands together and walking towards their home.


	2. 2:Tora

"Jesus Christ Tora how are you this light when you eat as much as me?" Taiga complained once he sat Tora down on his couch.

"Because I play Basketball like you and I do gymnastics sometimes, by the way you should try stretching from gymnastics, would help you move more freely on the court and twist around like me." Tora suggested, her crimson eyes shining with excitement.

"I'll think about it, now for dinner!" Taiga turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Hmm... how about curry? Could you bring some ice, stupid ankle hurts," She grumbled.

"Haha! And you're supposed to do gymnastics!" Laughed Taiga, while making his way over to Tora with an ice-pack.

"Shut up, even gymnasts get hurt!" she shouted.

"Don't get all grumpy now sis, you'll look ugly," teased Taiga.

"You know that you just basically insulted yourself since we are **twins**" a wide grin made its way onto her lips with that statement.

"God damn it, is there any way to insult how you look without insulting myself?"

"Nope." Once Taiga finished caring for his sister he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey! Taiga!"

"What is it?!

"Don't you think that, that boyfriend of yours will get seriously annoyed with you ignoring him all the time? By the way what was his name? Ahomine? Oh and don't you think that he could start taking it as you either got bored of him or are cheating on him?!" Taiga stopped what he was doing and looked up to see a picture that Kuroko took of him and Aomine kissing. He smiled at the memory.

"His name is Aomine Daiki! Ahomine is a nickname I gave him and I doubt that. He could get annoyed as hell because I'm denying him one-on-ones but we trust each other, so he should know I'm not that kind of person." Taiga smiled at his words and didn't even think about the possibility of Aomine thinking that.

"Wow. You really like him don't you?" came a question from right next to him and he dropped his spatula.

"Fucking hell Tora! Don't do that! It's enough that Kuroko does it all the time! Fuck!" Taiga held his hand over his rapidly beating heart. "But, yeah, I really like him. That's why I want you to meet him before I say anything to Tatsuya or our parents." Taiga returned to cooking the curry while Tora sat up on the counter next to him.

"Aw I feel special." She joked as she munched on a carrot. "When will I meet him?" She questioned.

"You have to at some stage and stop eating those carrots! When? Hmmm... maybe next weekend? I'll play basketball with him again starting Monday and then invite him for dinner on Saturday. Since ye both are important to me I want this meeting to be special. Taiga smiled yet again as he started to imagine his twin and his boyfriend meeting.

"You smile a lot more when it comes to him..." She mused and started laughing when she noticed her brothers crimson cheeks.

"S-Shut up!" he shouted, getting even more red.

"Haha! Taiga you're adorable. Ah now I can't wait to meet this guy. I wanna meet him right now!" she whined.

"You waited a week, another seven days won't kill you. Now get off the counter and sit at the table, curry's ready."

Tora got of the counter, careful to no put too much pressure on her ankle, while Taiga got out some plates and served dinner.

"Ah it smells so nice!" complimented Tora as she slightly jumped in her seat.

"You're acting like a child but, thanks." he replied as he placed down two plates with large amounts of curry on them and sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison and dug into their food.

"Ah this is good! I wish I could cook."

"But you can cook. You always made cakes and cookies back in America."

"Yeah, but that's all I can do, bake pastries, but, I can't cook normal food."

"Well be happy you can do something I can't. My pastries always get burned," groaned taiga as he remembered the last time he tried to make chocolate cake and nearly burned down his apartment.

"Ah that happens to me when I try to cook anything besides cake! I even managed to burn eggs!" She cringed at the memory.

"There is no denying it, we are twins like no other," Taiga laughed softly.

"We already are unique with our personalities and looks."

"Huh? What you mean Tora?"

"Well look. One, we are hybrids American-Japanese. Two, we got red-black hair, split eyebrows, red eyes and gold-ish skin. Three, we both eat for the whole army and we gain no weight. Then four, we apparently have such big hearts that people call us _"__the angelic twins"_ but we can still stand for what we believe in." she listed as she was finishing her second plate of curry.

"Really? People call us that?" asked Taiga as he filled his plate for the third time.

"Yup." With that the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"What do you wanna do for the evening Tora?"

"Well we played basketball non-stop for the past week, in real life and X-box, so how about we do something else?"

"Like what?" Questioned Taiga as he sat down on the floor, facing his sister.

"Maybe...Cards vs. Humanity? I watched Pewdiepie playing it and it looks fun." she suggested.

"I saw that, so you got the cards?" He raised his double eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Well duh, other wise I wouldn't be suggesting it. They're in my black bag, in the front pocket, fetch them would ya brother," she waved her hand at him in a shooing manner.

"What am I? Your dog?"

"No you're a Tig- you're a brother that loves his twin." she corrected.

"Haha, nice save, sis." With that he left to get the cards.

**Buzz,buzz...Buzz,buzz.**

"Taiga your phone is buzzing!" shouted Tora as she picked up the red touch phone.

"Just check it!"

"Can I?!"

"You'd do it even without my permission! God damn it woman you have too many things in this damned bag!"

"I would never do that!"

"Bullshit!" At the last word she laughed and turned to check the phone.

"Password? Basketball obviously."

_"Kagami-kun don't forget about tomorrows practice (◕‿◕✿)- coach"_

"Who was it?" questioned Taiga as he returned with cards.

"Your coach telling you to not be late for practice tomorrow and she used a face in it...but even through the text I could fell that, that was not a remainder but a threat. Scary!"

"Yeah she is. Alright lets play"

**After few rounds**

"Taiga that boyfriend of yours has a bad influence on you.." she trailed off.

"Don't mention that I have ever said that or I swear I'll kill you!" groaned Taiga from behind his hands.

"As long as you never ever again say "_the only one who can beat me is me". _

"Deal." with that they shook hands to never speak of that slip again.

* * *

Sorry, this chapter turned out to be mostly a dialogue but I hope that you will still read it! Thank you xx


	3. 3: Dog and Hawk

"Ugh! Takao you just elbowed me in the stomach!" groaned Midorima as he held onto his abdomen.

"Ah! I'm sorry Shin-chan! How about you let me to make it up to you," replied Takao in a sultry voice.

"Let's see you try." At that they both leaned into each other, brushing their lips lightly, innocently, until they grew tired of that pace. Midorima moved back slightly and moved his hand up to Takaos hair, tugging at it and bending his head backwards, Takao moaned slightly at the rough treatment.

"Shin-chan"

Midorima looked down into Takaos glazed eyes, flushed cheeks and plump lips. He tugged his hair once more, lowered his head and crashed their lips together. He ran his tongue over Takaos bottom lip, causing him to moan, taking advantage of that, Midorima pushed his way past the plump lips and into Takaos hot cavern. Takao started to feel dizzy from the deepened kiss, from the heat that radiated off of his lover and the lack of oxygen.

He moved his hands down to Midorima's back gripping tightly onto his shirt and moaned from the feel of his tongue running over Midorima's. It didn't matter how many times they kissed, it always felt like their first time. After a solid five minutes of heavy making out, they pulled apart with a string of saliva still connecting them. Midorima finally pulled back and leaned against the couch with Takao falling onto his chest.

"I guess that's an acceptable apology," breathed out Midorima.

"Not fair Shin-chan. You always leave me breathless," whined Takao as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"That's the point. Now why did you elbow me?" Midorima questioned as he resumed into running his hands up and down Takaos back, while resting his chin on his head.

"Ah yeah, Kise texted me saying that Kagami is cheating on Aomine with a girl. He asked if I could join him tomorrow in following Kagami because of my eyes. Can you believe it though? I never thought that Kagami could cheat. I mean he looks like a total angel." He looked uo at Midorima with disappointed grey eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Takao," he looked down at Takao with scolding eyes.

"What?!"

"Kagami is a Leo and Leos are loyal, loving and honest in their nature. They are not the ones' to cheat. That girl must be his friend from America or a relative. This is exacly the same as if Kise was accusing Kagami of cheating with his "brother" Tatsuya, just because of their rings. You can go but you will only end up proving me right," Midorima finished as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You think?" questioned Takao.

"I don't think, I know. Stars do not lie, Takao."

"Ah Shin-chan! You're so cute. Come here!" With that Takao ended up on the floor making out with Midorima on top of him.

"And we were meant to spend today only cuddling, kissing and playing games. I guess such thing is impossible."

**Next day**

"Takaocchi! Takao...cchi? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Kise questioned as he ran up to Takao.

"Ah Kise! Eh no...it's because of Shin-chan if you get me." He rubbed his lower back and looked up at Kise who just cocked his head to the side with wide eyes.

"You do get it, right Kise?"

"I do. I just didn't know that Midorimacchi can be such a beast. I mean he looks like he would be all gently and lovely, not roufh and possessive..." he trailed off.

"Possessive?" Now Takao was confused and looked at Kise with questioning eyes. Kise in turn, took out a little mirror from his bag and handed it to Takao. He took it with hesitation, but Kise simply stood behind Takao and moved his head to the side pointing his fingers at all the red and purplish marks. Takao looked at them with wide eyes and screeched. "Shin-chan!"

It took the blond good ten minutes to calm down the hawk who wanted to run to his boyfriend's house and kill him for all the unnecessary marks.

"So Kise, how are we actually going to spy on Kagami?" questioned the hawk once he calmed down.

"In the morning I texted him asking for a one-one-one but he refused, saying that he has to go grocery shopping. So he has no time and Kurokocchi then told me that this is the supermarket that he always shops in. So we are going to wait and see when he comes, then follow him." Explained Kise with a serious expression that made him look quite scary.

"Then we should move. he's over there." Takao pointed to the entrance, where Kagami stood with a girl at his side holding a piece of paper.

"Let's go in after they enter, you'll be able to find them, right?"

"Yeah." Once the two redheads entered, Takao and Kise followed them in.

"Can you see them?" For a second Takao was silent until he finally spotted the two.

"They're at the vegetable section. Ne, Kise. Shin-chan says that that girl can only be Kagami's friend or relative," Takao spoke as he and Kise moved to their destination.

"Whar makes him so confident in that?"

"Horoscopes. He said that Leos are loyal so there is no chance Kagami would cheat. i didn't believe it but now looking at them, makes me feel like Shin-chan was right. I mean look at him. He looks scary but once he smiles and you get to know him, he has you wrapped around his finger without him even realizing it. More to it, looking at them, they look rather similar in their appearance." Kise looked at Takao once he was done talking.

"I know, I know. You see Kagamicchi has very close relationships with people. For example, Himuro-san. They are "brothers" but to those who don't know them, their closeness could seem more romantic. That's why it's hard for me to see whether she is a friend, a relative or a lover, you know? So I want to follow him and try to understand it."

"Taiga do we need tomatoes?" Both boys snapped their heads to the side to see Kagami's companion standing right next to them.

"Ah wait let me check. Yeah take like four big ones." Kise and Takao stood frozen in their spot as they heard Kagami and saw him emerge from around the corner.

"Hey, do you wat cherries or strawber- Oh Kise, Takao...hey. What are you two doing here?" questioned Kagami as he looked at both boys with curious eyes.


	4. 4: Rabbits advice and Tigers threath

"Ugh.. Hello?" Aomine grunted as he picked up his phone.

"Aomine," came the short greeting from the other end of the line.

"What do you want, Midorima?" Aomine questioned with shock in his voice as he did not expect the green-haired boy to call him.

" I do not want anything. I simply want to give you advice concerning Kagami." Aomine's eyes watered at the mention of the red head's name. Midorima took the silence as a sign to go on.

"Takao told me what happened after Kise texted him. Listen, Kagami's zodiac is a Leo and they are not ones to cheat. They are loyal, loving and honest and you know that he has all of those traits, Aomine." Midorima stopped talking for a second and took a deep breath.

"But I'm not calling just to tell you about his zodiac. I want you to think, think about how much he has changed everybody from Generation of Miracles. Kagami showed us all a new way. He opened our eyes by letting us taste defeat. Thanks to him Kuroko got with Kise, Murasakibara got with Himuro, Akashi with Furihata, you got with Kagami and then I got with Takao. If not for Kagami all of us would still

be locked in our own personal hell. You would never find joy in playing basketball again and I would never be able to open myself up to Takao. Thanks to him we all found our special person. More over, just one glance at the way Kagami treats you and looks at you shows just how much you mean to him. So really, think about his character before you jump into conclusions because of one simple gesture." When Midorima was finished Aomine still did not speak. He took in everything the three pointer told him and thought about it.

"I don't remember you being the one to give advice, Midorima. Seems you've got softer," commented Aomine with playfulness in his voice at which Midorima chuckled.

"Seems so, blame Takao for that." Aomine was shocked for the first time in his life, he heard the Tsundure laugh.

"Thanks for the advice, Midorima, really," replied Aomine.

"You changed too, Aomine, but for the better-"

"SHIN-CHAAAANNNN!"

"Here, I have to go, Takao is back, goodbye Aomine." And so the call ended. Aomine smiled to himself. The way Midorima said Takao's name was the same way he said Kagami's, with love and happiness.

"I shouldn't doubt Kagami without any proof."

"Don't shout Takao, I'm in the living room!" grunted Midorima once he disconnected the call with Aomine.

"Ah! SHIN-CHAAANNNNN!" screamed Takao once he got to the living room and pounced on him, hiding his face in the crook of Midorima's neck.

"Takao? Are you alright? Did something happen?" questioned Midorima, concern filling his every word.

"Shin-chan! I'm never going to spy on Kagami ever again it was so scary! " cried Takao as he snuggled more into his lover as if he wanted to crawl and hide in his skin.

"Did that big oaf hurt you?" Midorima shook with anger at the thought of his lover getting hurt.

"No, no he didn't," replied Takao now a bit more calm after getting comfort from Midorima.

"Then tell me what happened," demanded Shintaro.

Flashback:

"Hey do you want cherries or strawber- Oh Kise, Takao...hey. What are you two doing here?" questioned Kagami as he looked at both boys with curious eyes.

"Well we-"

"They were talking about Tatsuya and you." Both boys looked at the girl with wide and scarred eyes, then they looked at Kagami and saw how his eyes zoomed in on them.

"Kaga-"

"They were also talking about a she and following you to see if she is your lover," the red headed female cut Kise off again and looked at him with wild mirth filled eyes. Takao wanted to speak up but got cut off as Kagami called out in a cold and annoyed voice.

"Kise, Takao. Come with us. We need a hand with out groceries. It will be easier for you two to spy on me and my lover ." His tone left no room for argument so the two followed the redheads.

"Um Kagami-cchi? What are you going to do with all these ingredients? It looks like it would be yummy." Kise tryed to lighten up the mood by bringing up cooking but instantly whimpered and hid behind Takao at the reply he got.

"Spaghetti with minced model and sauce made from a hawk-eyes point guard."

"Yikes, you're seriously pissed off," commented the female.

"I am. Because I hate when people prefer to spy on someone rather than ask the person about something directly. It pisses me off more because those people supposed to be my friends." At the end of the sentence Kagami glared over his shoulder at the two following behind him, resulting in the two dropping their heads low with shame and regret.

When the two redheads were done shopping they gave Takao and Kise a bag each and told them to follow them to Kagami's apartment. The trip was silent with worried and guilty glances exchanged between blond and raven boys along with curious and annoyed glances from Kagami and his companion. Once the four arrived at the apartment and the door was shut, Kagami took all the bags and gave them to Tora.

"Take them to the kitchen, you'll manage right?" She simply nodded and disappeared around the corner.

"Now you two. Sit." Kagami ordered as he pointed to the two armchairs opposite the couch. Kise and Takao did what they were told while Kagami sat down on the couch.

"Alright you want to explain what ye were doing following me?" Cold. Kagami's voice was cold, but his eyes were filled with anger and disappointment.

"It was Kise's idea to spy on you!" shouted Takao.

"Takao-cchi!"

"Sorry but I don't want to be turned into sauce!"

"But-"

"Shut it you two," shouted Kagami as he rubbed his temples.

"Alright, alright. How about you all calm down. Here, have some lemonade to cool down and then talk." All boys turned their heads to see Tora come in with a tray with four glasses and a big jug filled with lemonade.

"Thanks Tora."

"No problem." She filled the glasses and handed them to the guests and Kagami.

"Okay so Kise tell me what's going on," demanded Kagami with calm voice.

"W-Well you have been ignoring and lying to Aomine-cchi for the past week so he called me and Kuroko-cchi to play one-on-ones with him Then yesterday when we got there Aomine-cchi looked really depressed and said that you probably got bored of him. Then we heard her calling out your name from the next court, so we went to see if it was really was you and it was you with her and ye acted like a couple and said ye have been together for the past week, so Aomine-cchi said that you definitely got bored of him and left with teary eyes and Kuroko-cchi said that you must be cheating Aomine-cchi because sibling don't act so intimate, but I didn't believe it so I called Takao-cchi to follow you and see if you really were cheating and the brings us to now." Kise panted as he finished what he was saying because he blurted it all out on one breath.

"So Aomine thinks I'm cheating on him." Kagami's voice was filled with pain.

"Told you something like that could happen," Tora sighed as she patted Kagami's shoulder.

"I guess, but I didn;t think that Kuroko would think that either, I mean he knows me the best so he should know I wouldn't do that." Kagami was hurt. He didn't expect his boyfriend to doubt him and what's worse his best friend also thought lowly of him.

"I'm sorry Kagami-chhi." Kise tried to comfort the hurt tiger.

"Whta's your role, Takao?" questioned Kagami with out even looking at the raven.

"Only my eyes, nothing more. But can I ask, who is she?" Takao questioned cautiously.

"Hm, oh yeah. I was going to introduce her later on but I might as well now. Kise, Takao meet my twin sister, Kagami Tora. She came over from America to meet my friends and boyfriend." Both boys looked at the girl and the resemblance finally became noticeable. The same skin tone, same hair, eyebrows, eyes and similar face structure.

"Tora, meet Kise Ryota, Kaijō Ace, Kuroko's boyfriend and a model. The raven is Takao Kazunari, point guard of Shūtoku and Midorima Shintaro's boyfriend." Tora looked at the two boys with inspecting eyes.

"Kise... you're one of the Kiseki no Sedai, the hyperactive copycat and you are the hawk-eyes boy who always passes to Midorima so he can make his unstoppable three pointers right?" she questioned as she pointed her finger at each boy.

"Yeah.. how did you know all of that?" We just meet."

"Taiga told me everything about the people who he plays with and against. But now I have a favor to ask of you two." The girls' sweet smile changed into and evil smirk accompanied by predatory eyes.

"Knowing now that Taiga isn't cheating on Aomine I'm pretty sure ye will want to tell the news to him and Kuroko, right?" Her gaze pierced through the two boys, stealing their speech enabling them to only nod.

"Well don't do that," she demanded.

"But why?" questioned Kise.

"You see the longer those two will accuse my brother of cheating with out any proof the more guilty and ashamed they will feel once they find out the truth. It's a little revenge for such stupid accusation, and if ye will decide to actually tell them ye can be sure that I will find and turn ye into Guacamole for Doritos, so I hope you will cooperate." The two looked at her, shocked and terrified, but nodded vigorously.

"Ah sorry I forgot that she has a little evil side," answered Kagami as he petted his sisters head.

End of Flashback:

"See! See! They wanted to turn me into food!" cried Takao.

"Yes, yes Kazunari but you'd be turned into quite delicious food," chuckled Midorima as he planted a kiss on Takao's forehead.

"Is Shin-chan flirting with me?"

"I might be."

"Well I didn't know that Midorima Shintaro would do that,"Takao teased.

"Well, I would do many things when it comes to you, Kazunari." Takao's eyes widened at the confession.

"I love you Shintaro," Takao confessed as he wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck and moved near his lips.

"I love you too, Kazunari." With that Midorima sealed the two confessions with a kiss and pulled Takao colse to his chest.

"Taiga, what are you going to about your boyfriend?" questioned Tora, while she was leaning against Taiga's arm and reading a magazine.

"Nothing, I'll play basketball with him, keep you a secret for now and then let guilt eat him up," confessed Taiga as he played on X-Box.

"How are you going to intensify that guilt then"

"By being a loving boyfriend I always was but bit more loving now." He smiled at his plan.

"Sounds good to me, brother." Tora replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

Sorry ! Took me ages to write that! But some happy news :) Chapter 5 is under construction right now ;)  
Thanks for reading xxxxxx


	5. 5: Hunger

Here is some fluffly AoKaga ;) I just couldn't resist writing it :3

Enjoy! xxxx

* * *

"Alright guys, you can go and change, you did well in practice today, good work!" praised Riko as she finished writing her notes.

"Thanks!" replied the whole team.

When Kagami was out the shower he was barely able to dry himself off when his phone started ringing. He put down his towel and picked up the incoming call. "Hello?"

"_Oi, Bakagami. You free for a one-on-one?_" came the lazy and rough voice of Aomine Daiki.

"Yeah, the usual in ten?"

"_Ha? Seriously?_" came Aomine's surprised voice.

"Yeah, I'm free so we can meet up... Unless you don't want to?"

"_No, no! It's just that you've been busy and always said no,_" Aomine instantly replied in voice laced in happiness.

"Sorry, sorry. We'll talk more once I'm there alright?"

"_Yeah 'kay._" With that the call ended.

"Do you need something, Kuroko?" Kagami questioned the smaller boy when he felt his presence behind him.

"You knew I was here, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's statement sounded a lot more like a question.

"Yeah, since the phone called I could feel your eyes on me, so do you want to say something, Kuroko?" Kagami's voice was cold, he still was mad at his friend for thinking so lowly of him.

"No, nothing Kagami-kun, please tell Aomine-kun I say hello," came the teal haired boys reply.

"Yeah I'll see you around Kuroko." With that Kagami picked up his bag and made his way to Aomine.

Kagami wasn't planning on sounding mad but he just couldn't take it. He thought that aside from Tora and Tatsuya, Kuroko would know him best. Kagami was so absorbed in thinking that he didn't realize he was in front of the court. When he finally focused, he looked at the court and, sure enough, there was Aomine, sitting in a white tank top, grey basketball shorts and his usual black shoes, bouncing the ball in his hand. When he looked up Kagami's heart melted. Aomine's sapphire blue eyes were filled with happiness and excitement when they landed on Kagami. At that sight Kagami's legs moved on their own towards Aomine until he was right in front of him. God only knows how much the bluenette means to him. Kagami wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and burried his head in the others chest.

"God I missed you," breathed out Kagami. Aomine was shocked for a second at the sudden display of affection but quickly shook it off and pulled Kagami even closer to his chest.

"I missed you too, _Taiga."_Aomine whispered sensually into Kagami's ear.

"_Daiki_," Kagami moaned out as he looked up into Aomine's eyes. Instantly both boys moved their heads and crashed their lips together. Aomine was in heaven. For a week he was unable to see his boyfriend, let alone kiss and touch him. Their tongues clashed and glided against each other in a battle for dominance, yet no matter how many times they kissed Kagami always gave in, unable to resist Aomine's always dominant and animalistick nature. When the kiss ended they rested their foreheads against each other, panting from the mid blowing kiss.

"Daiki?" Kagami called out Aomine's name in a questioning manner.

"Hm..what is it, Taiga?" When Aomine said Kagami's name, his voice was filled with happiness, love and a tint of lust.

"Wanna come over on Saturday for dinner? Since during the week we would barely do anything besides basketball and I did abandon you for the past week, so I thought I could make it up to you by at least making you dinner." Kagami looked up at Aomine with pleading eyes.

"I'm definitely coming over. No way am I missing free food, especially your food." Aomine gave his answer with a peck on Kagami's forehead at the end and Kagami ended up blushing at the action.

_"_God I can't stay mad at him at all, Aomine could be just too adorable at times." Kagami muttered under his breath as he rubbed his forehead where the heat of Aomine's lips still lingered.

"What are you muttering there?" asked Aomine.

"Ah, just debating with myself on how much food should I make, since your appetite is unpredictable."

"Oh but it's very predictable, you should know what I am hungry for most of all." Kagami had a bad feeling about the smirk gracing Aomine's face.

"And what would that be?" he questioned cautiously.

"You," came the short reply and caused Kagami to sport a full body blush.

"A-Aho!" Screamed Kagami as he turned around, his back facing Aomine. "Oi, what are you doing?" Kagami's voice sounded strained from form the sudden extra weight.

"I don't wanna play anymore, I wanna cuddle. A whole week without being able to feel the heat and softness of your body made me a bit depressed." The redhead's eyes went wide from the sudden declaration. "Honestly, I was starting to think that you went of cheating on me because you got bored or tired of being with a guy like me."

Kagami's heart stung at the confession from his boyfriend. He turned his head slightly to be able to look into Aomine's eyes. "And now?"

"And now I no longer think that." Sincere. Aomine's eyes were sincere, just like his voice.

"What changed your mind? Usually when you think something you think like that until the end."

"Let's say a rabbit came and said some stuff that made me think."

"A rabbit?" came the sudden question, wide disbelief filled eyes looking into sapphire ones.

"A rabbit." confirmed Aomine with a quick peck on Kagami's lips. "Come on, let's go to Maji and eat something. All these cute actions of yours made me hugry. So unless you want to be eaten, let's get moving."

Kagami was disoriented. One second they are cuddling, next talking about cheating and then eating. Kagami didn't know what to do at that moment - should he question his boyfriend about his sanity or follow him to eat. But the warm and calloused fingers tangling themselfs with his own brought him back to reality.

"Let's go, Taiga," the deep voice of his lover made him smile and nod at the tanned but. With hands still intertwined, the two made their way to the fast food joint. Maybe the revenge won't be necessary.


	6. 6: Kise's feelings

Kise was starting to get really annoyed. He understood that Kuroko was worried about Aomine and Kagami's relationship, but it was getting on his nerves that Kuroko paid more attention to these two idiots then him.

"Kuroko-cchi. Kuroko-cchi. Kuroko-chhi." Kise's voice was getting louder with every call of the bluenettes name.

"Look! Kagami-cchi," he muttered under his nose just to see if the boy would react.

"Where?" The instant reaction of eyes scanning the area around him brought pain to Kise's heart.

"Really, Kuroko-cchi? Really?" Kise's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Kise-kun where did you see Kagami-kun? Was he with Aomine-kun or-"

"Enough!" Kise cut Kuroko off with a harsh tone. He couldn't take it anymore. Ever since the weekend Kuroko' head was only filled with his two lights and Kise felt like he wasn't needed at all.

"Kise-kun this isn't-"

"I said enough!" He cut him off again with an even harsher tone. "Ever since the weekend all you have been talking and thinking about is Aomoine-cchi and Kagami-cchi. For four days straight all that has left your mouth is _'Aomine-kun' 'Kagami-kun'. 'How will Aomine-kun feel?' 'Kagami-kun is being heartless', _Aomine-kun this, Aomine-kun that. Kagami-kun this, Kagami-kun that. _'What should I do about Kagami-kun?' 'Should I meet Aomine-kun?' _The only time you have addressed me during those four days was when you said '_Kise-kun what do you think about Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun's relationship now?' _That was the only time and you didn't even wait for my reply, you just said nevermind and went of thinking about them again. Do you even know how this makes me feel?"

The entire time Kise was speaking his head was down and his body was shaking from anger. But when Kise raised his head at the end of his speech Kuroko's eyes widened from shock. Kise's eyes weren't he usual happy, sparkling golden color - they were dull, emotionless yellow eyes.

"Kise-"

"Answer me! Do you know how this makes me feel? Do you even know why we are here?" At that question Kuroko looked down at his hands. He couldn't look at the usually childish face now twisted in pain and betrayal.

"No I do not know how you feel and no I don't know why we are here, Kise-kun." Kuroko could feel as his face twist in shame and he cast his head even lower. It instantly snapped up as he heard the broken sounding voice.

"Heh, so blunt, as usual. I din't expect you to know how I feel. The only time you know how someone feels is when that person is important to you. Like Seirin, Aomine-cchi or Kagami-cchi and I know I'm not as important to you as they are, but I hoped that at least you'd know what today is." Kise didn't care if he looked pathetic right now, confessing to the one he loved that he didn't mind being unimportant to him. He loved Kuroko with all his heart so he didn't care. But Kuroko admitting that he didn't know what it was, that was the last straw for him. Kise got out of his seat, took his school jacket, his bag and looked at his lover.

"I'm unable to break anything off with you so I give you the choice. Call me or come over to my house if you still want to be with me. I'll be waiting until midnight for your reply. If you decide not to contact me by then I'll never speak nor approach you ever again and I hope you will do the same, Kuroko." Kise looked serious and spoke plainly, his words catching Kuroko off guard. For few seconds they looked into each other's eyes in complete silence, only the hushed voices around them could be heard until Kise looked down and shook his head. He moved to leave but stopped next to Kuroko. He took out a box out of his bag, placed it in front of his lover and leaned down to his ear. "Happy anniversary." And with that he left.

Once Kise was within the comfort of his home he finally broke down. He slid down his door onto the floor, tears staining his face and shoulders shaking violently. Kise had been about to tell Kuroko about Kagami's sister but held back when he bombarded him with questions about Kagami and the girl. He wanted to know if Kuroko would completely abandon him and interfere or if he would step back from his precious lights and let them settle it on their he didn't step back.

After hours of sitting by the door and without any word from Kuroko, Kise decided to take a bath, taking his phone with his just in case. Once he got out of the bath, dried and put some underwear on he felt exhausted, but mentally and physically. When he finally lay down on his bed he checked the time on his phone. **_Midnight._**Kise was about to fall into to the darkness of sleep when he suddenly heard loud banging on the door. He sluggishly got up and went to see who it was. When he opened it he froze. Kuroko was standing at his door, his teal hair sticking to his rain covered face, his clothes a second skin on him and his lips forming short pants.

"Kuroko-"

"I refuse!" came the sudden shout.

"Wh-"

"I refuse to let you go and you are wrong! You are not any less important to me than Kagami-kun or Aomine-kun, in fact you are more important to me than anyone else. I am sorry for my behavior, but I did not realize my actions until you pointed them out and I am incredibly sorry for forgetting about out anniversary, I really am! At first I thought that you were over reacting but when Kagami-kun called I realized how I was picking him over you and destroying our relationship. I realized that you weren't over reacting but you were simply expressing yourself. I wanted to call you but my phone died and by the time I got here it was past midnight! yet I refuse to let you go. We **_belong_**together and I will not allow you to leave me now will I allow someone else take my place by your side! So please don't leave me, Ryouta."

Kise was brought out of his shock as he felt the smaller boy's cold skin on his bare one. He did not expect Kuroko to make such declaration ever in his life, yet here he was, arms wrapped around him and hot tears streaming down the bluenette's face. Kise quickly wrapped one arm around Kuroko's back and used teh other to tilt his head back.

"I understand and I won't." With that he gently pressed his lips against the cold, red ones.

"I love you so please don't doubt that again, Ryouta"

"I won't. I love you too, Tetsuya-cchi."


	7. 7: Distrust

Aomine felt like he the happiest guy on Earth. For the past four days he spent all his evenings with Kagami. They played basketball, went to Maji and laughed all the time, as well as a lot of cuddling on an abandoned and secluded court, hidden by all the trees growing around it. He loved those moments, they were special in a way only they would understand.

"Dai-chan! You skipp- Dai-chan are you alright?!" Aomine truly hated when someone intruded on his happy thinking, especially Satsuki. H eloved her but damn that girl had bad timing.

"What do you want, Satsuki?" he groaned as he rolled onto his back.

"Dai-chan you're smiling like a cat that caught a canary," the pink haired girl teased as she leaned over Aomine.

"Maybe because I had a nice dream and you interrupted me." Momoi smiled at her childhood friend and hid grumpy attitude.

"Thinking about Kagamin again are you." Her voice wasn't accusing nor was it questioning. It was calm and happy, just like her pink eyes and smile.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Aomine as he sat up and petted the girl's pink hair. She in return giggled and sat next to him.

"To those who know you, it is. Every since you got together with him you only smile like that when he is on your mind. But Dai-chan you need to go to practice or Kagamin will beat you again!" scolded Momoi as she swatted the back of his head.

"God damn it, Satsuki that hurt! Ah, I know, I know! But I basically train with Kagami everyday. Anyway I don't feel like training today, sp O'm going home. Bye!" Aomine waved over his shoulder as he ran away from his childhood friend.

"DAI-CHAN!" she called out but Aomine was already gone.

Aomine didn't really feel like going home because of the nice weather, so he decided to stroll around town.

_**Buzz, buzz...Buzz, buzz...**_

Aomine stopped walking as he felt his phone going off .

"Huh? Kagami? Hello?" Aomine was confused as to why Kagami would be calling him now since they were to meet in an hour.

"Hey Aomine, I don't think that I'll make it for our match." Aomine's heart sank at the declaration.

"Why?"

"I have practice now and I remembered that I need to go shopping cause my fridge is empty." Kagami's voice sounded honest but last week's lies made him suspicious of him.

"Then I'll go with you," Aomine suggested as he started to walk towards Seirin, but suddenly halted at Kagami's reply.

"Hello no Aomine!" Aomine clenched his hands into fists.

"And why not?"

"Because the last time we went shopping together, I didn't get to buy everything I needed because you kept on whining about how bored you were. I'm not going through that again!" Even though Kagami's reasoning was reasonable he still didn't believe him but went along with it.

"I guess you're right."

"Oi, oi don't sound so down! I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I promise."

"How about I stay at your?"

"Triple hell no!" Aomine was getting frustrated. He wanted to meet Kagami today.

"Ugh why?"

"Because we both have school tomorrow and if you'd stay the night I wouldn't get any sleep!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because my heart would be beating too fast, like it always does around you, Aho." Aomine didn't even notice the insult at the end. All he could hear was Kagami's embarrassed voice and the hard beating of his own heart. "Oi I have to go Aomine, coach is calling me." Aomine snapped out of his daze and shouted down the line.

"W-Wait!"

"Huh? What is it?" questioned a confused Kagami.

"I love you, Taiga." Aomine could almost hear the blush that was covering his lover's face.

"A-Aho!"came the insulting reply and the sound of a disconnected call.

Daiki enjoyed how expressing their emotions at times came really easy and other they got flustered at the sudden display or declaration of affection. The smile that graced Aomine's face suddenly disappeared. He still wasn't sure if Kagami was actually going shopping or of he was joust lying. So he decided to check for himself.

Aomine was hiding behind the bushes of Seirin, watching the practice as the doors were wide open. He watched his Tiger doing laps, push-ups and squats. Half-way through the practice Aomine spat out the water that he was drinking. Kagami suddenly appeared shirtless with sweat-covered abs. Some of the water that Kagami was drinking escaped from the corner of his lips and started to slide down throat.

"Shit!" Aomine cursed as he fell backwards onto the ground with a pounding heart.

He saw Kagami's body many times before, during their one-on-one, sleepovers and intimate activities, but never before did Aomine react like that. Aomine's heart never beat so fast before and his body never felt that hot. He didn't get up to watch the practice until he heard the whistle and a loud "Thanks!". He got up and hid further into the bushes. He watched as all of the players left the hall along with Kagami and Kuroko at his side.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kagami-kun, I am meeting with Kise-kun now."

"Sure, sure. Just tell him not to tire you out like last nig-OUCH!" He watched as his boyfriend received an Ignite pass to his stomach at his joke.

"Enjoy your day Kagami-kun." With that Kuroko left. Aomine looked as Kagami stayed lying on the ground.

"You know you can come out." He jumped at the red heads words.

"_Shit did he see me?!"_ ran the panicked thought through his mind. He was about to get out of his hiding when he heard rustling of leaves, snapping of branches and a loud thud. Aomine looked as someone jumped down from the tree and approach his lover. The persona was definitely a girl, considering the slim legs, exposed by her shorts, the orange jumper exposing the shape of her breasts with the hoodie covering her face but he could see strands of red and black hair falling onto her chest. Aomine looked over to Kagami and saw him being pulled up by the girl.

"I really don't get how you can sleep in a tree, Tora." Aomine froze at the name. He remembered it from the weekend when he saw Kagami. He continued to look at the two and listening to their conversation.

"It's because I'm flexible and can get comfortable in any position."

"Ya, ya heard that before now. Take that hood off and let's go shopping or we are going to starve tonight." Aomine watched as Kagami pulled down the hood and exposed the girls face. The first thing he noticed were her vibrant red eyes that reminded him of Kagami. Then he noticed how her red-black hair looked like a mane, larger at the top and then falling into few strands around her shoulders. Her fringe was just above her eyes, pushed to the left side and gradually getting longer as it went to the right, completely covering her forehead. Her full, red lips shaped into a wide grin as she replied to Kagami.

"yes, yes let's go but aren't you supposed to be meeting your boyfriend today?"

_"She knows about me?"_ Aomine thought to himself surprised.

"I called him and said that I can't make it today and that I'll make it up to him tomorrow."

"Sounds fair. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Aomine watched as the tow leave and waited until they were gone through the gate to leave his hiding spot. Once they were out of sight he dashed through the gate and to the other side of the road. He decided to follow the two.

"For fuck's sake, they look like siblings yet their behavior suggests otherwise." Aomine mumbled to himself as he watched Kagami put his arm around the girl's waist and pull her closer to himself, meeting no resistance from her. He followed them all around town and even in the shopping center. He watched as the two carefully picked ingredients and discus what they were going to make. There wasn't even a sound of insults or bickering from them, just a quiet conversation about food and practice.

Aomine was shocked at the new side of his lover that he discovered. No raised voice, no tensed posture or rage flled eyes. Everything about him was calm and relaxed. When they were finished shopping Aomine stood at the entrance to the supermarket and watched the two walk away with smiles plastered on their faces. He was about to give up when he heard a loud screech of tires and a female scream. He instantly turned around and his eyes widened at the sight.


End file.
